1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the bulb of an electric lamp, and particularly, the invention relates to an electric bulb for an identification lamp or an ID lamp bulb.
2. Background of the Invention
Generally, an identification lamp comprises a bulb and a flat lantern case for accomodating the bulb to show noticeable identifications on its panels with emitting and shadowing patterns.
The ID lamp bulb known today is an incandecent bulb usually. As a point-source bulb, the light from ID lamp is not well-distributed with a troublesome beam spot suffered by observers. Furthermore, the bulb suffers from high power consumption and short life-time.